


Listy - powtórka

by KittensAndRage



Series: Listy [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittensAndRage/pseuds/KittensAndRage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock pisze więcej listów.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listy - powtórka

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Letters, Redux](https://archiveofourown.org/works/618913) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



Drogi Johnie,

Wygląda na to, że wciąż nie jestem martwy.

 

-Sherlock

 

***

 

Drogi Johnie,

Chyba powinienem trochę to rozwinąć, wyjaśnić, ale

Wysłałem ci wszystkie listy. Wszystkie _głupie, głupie_ listy. Nie potrafię sobie nawet wyobrazić, co

Powinienem być martwy. Nie rozumiem, jak wyszedłem z całej tej sprawy, pozostając żywym.

 

-Sherlock

 

***

 

Czytałeś listy? Chciałbym wiedzieć, czy czytałeś.

 

***

 

Chodzi o to, byłem _w rozsypce_ , kiedy pisałem te listy. Rozumiesz? Musisz. Jestem pewien, jeśli je czytałeś, musiałeś się na nie gapić i zastanawiać się, co we mnie wstąpiło i czy postradałem zmysły. Najwyraźniej to się stało. Oto jestem, _wciąż piszący do Ciebie listy._

 

***

 

Drogi Johnie,

Chociaż, ten ostatni list

 

***

 

W ostatnim liście każde słowo było prawdziwe, John. Każde jedno słowo.

 

-Sherlock

 

***

 

Założę się, że dostałeś listy i je wyrzuciłeś. To właśnie zrobiłeś, prawda? Byłeś na mnie wściekły, więc je wyrzuciłeś.

 

***

 

A potem poszedłeś i je wyciągnąłeś, no nie? To takie do Ciebie podobne. Poszedłeś i wyciągnąłeś je i przeczytałeś każdy jeden.

 

I CO POMYŚLAŁEŚ?

 

***

 

Drogi Johnie,

Zamierzam przenieść się na Syberię.

 

-Sherlock

 

***

 

Drogi Johnie,

Przeniosłem się na Syberię.

Tak naprawdę nie robię tego, żeby unikać Ciebie. Robię to, żeby uniknąć _wszystkiego_

 

***

 

Obiecałem sobie, że przeleję to wszystko na papier, jak tylko dotrę na Syberię, a zamiast tego napisałem trzy zdania i się zatrzymałem, a to nie jest

 

Zaczynam to teraz od nowa:

 

Drogi Johnie,

Myślę, że to tej pory możesz już wiedzieć, że żyję. Nie jesteś głupi, i właśnie otrzymałeś stos listów wyraźnie napisanych po mojej śmierci. Więc wiesz, że żyję, albo chociaż podejrzewasz. Możliwe, że poszedłeś porozmawiać o tym z Mycroftem. Nie wiem, co Mycroft Ci powiedział. Powinienem się kontaktować z Mycroftem, ale nie mogę

Jestem taki _zmęczony_ , John. Jestem zmęczony w sposób, w jaki nie byłem nigdy wcześniej. Zawsze wcześniej moim problemem był nadmiar energii. Nawet w te dni, kiedy byłem w letargu, pod spodem się wierciłem, desperacko próbując się nie nudzić. A teraz jestem tak zmęczony, że nie potrafię myśleć. Poświęciłem każdą cząsteczkę energii, żeby przywlec się na Syberię.

Chcę to wszystko cofnąć, wszystko. _Wszystko_. Chcę nas przewinąć, z powrotem do dnia, kiedy Cię poznałem, kiedy zabiłeś dla mnie taksówkarza i poszliśmy na chińszczyznę, i wróciliśmy do mieszkania tak późno. Byłeś lekko pijany, oszołomiony przez adrenalinę od strzału i przez drinka w restauracji. I mieszkanie było nowe, więc nie wiedziałeś jeszcze, gdzie jest włącznik światła. Wszedłeś rzede mną i szukałeś włącznika, i chichotałeś, nie mogąc go znaleźć, było ciemno, światło dochodziło tylko od strony okna, od latarni, i chciałem Cię przycisnąć do ściany i pocałować, posmakować śmiechu na Twoich wargach, adrenaliny, uczynić Cię moim. Powinienem był to zrobić. Chcę nas przewinąć i chcę to _zrobić_. To by wszystko zmieniło. Nie wiem, czy oddałbyś pocałunek tak, jak tego chciałem. Byłem przerażony, że może tego nie zrobisz. Dlatego nic nie zrobiłem. Ty tutaj, powiedziałem sobie, byłeś lepszy niż gdyby Cię nie było.

Bo gdybyś nie czuł tego samego, odszedłbyś. Nigdy nie zostałbyś moim współlokatorem. I może to byłoby dla nas lepsze. Nie tęskniłbym za Tobą tak bardzo, jakże bym mógł, nie będąc do Ciebie przyzwyczajonym? I nie zrujnowałbym Cię w sposób, w jaki wiem, że zrujnowałem.

Ale gdybyś oddał pocałunek

Powinienem był Cię pocałować. Powinienem był wtedy zaakceptować, kim jesteśmy. Nie zrobiłem tego, i to poprowadziło nas tutaj, i tak bardzo mi przykro.

Tęsknię za Tobą z taką desperacją, że

Tęsknię za Tobą.

Jakże uparte jest ludzkie ciało. Dlaczego moje serce wciąż bije, a płuca wciąż oddychają, chociaż czuję się martwy.

Podejrzewam, że powinienem być martwy, więc czucie się tak ma sens.  Zastanawiam się, czy to efekt nie do uniknięcia, kiedy się udaje własną śmierć, czy każdy potem czuje się martwy, chociaż teoretycznie pozostaje wśród żywych. Jakiś rodzaj psychosomatycznej mentalnej sugestii, coś w tym stylu. Może coś jak Twoje utykanie. Jak przeprowadzić ten eksperyment. Niemożliwe. Jestem grupą eksperymentalną w liczbie jeden, a cała reszta świata jest grupą kontrolną.

Prawdopodobnie najbardziej odpowiednia rzecz, jaką napisałem w życiu. Nie będę się nad tym dłużej zastanawiał. Wrócę do sensu listu:

Tęsknię za Tobą. Chciałbym móc

Gdybym miał to robić jeszcze raz, każdego dnia mówiłbym Ci, że Cię kocham.

 

***

 

Drogi Johnie,

Przeczytawszy poprzedni list, nie jestem pewien, czy jestem z niego zadowolony. Nie jestem pewien, czy przekazuje to, co chciałem przekazać, czyli jak bardzo Cię kocham i tęsknię i jak wszystko kompletnie popieprzyłem. Obiecałem, że przeleję to wszystko na papier, ale nie wiem, jak to zrobić. Mogę Ci powiedzieć, że Cię kocham, mogę Ci opowiedzieć, kiedy to wszystko się zaczęło, ale powiedzieć całą resztę, powiedzieć _słowami_ \- niemożliwe. A nie jest to słowo, którego używam chętnie.

Zrujnowałem wszystko. Wszystko. Gdybyś wiedział, w jakim jestem stanie, pewnie zabiłbyś mnie osobiście. Próbuję sobie przypomnieć, co ostatnio jadłem. _Myślę_ , że wczoraj miałem krakersa. Czy coś. Hmmm. Musiałem zjeść coś poza tym, to biologiczna potrzeba, no i najwyraźniej wciąż jeszcze żyję, alenie potrafię sobie przypomnieć. Byłbyś oburzony.

I miałem to wszystko. Wszystko, czego mógłbym pragnąć. Miałem _Ciebie_ , a to więcej, niż kiedykolwiek zdawałem sobie sprawę, że chcę, i więcej, niż myślałem, że będę miał. Miałem Ciebie, każdej nocy i każdego poranka, i we wszystkich momentach pomiędzy tym. Wiem, że zwykłeś być oszołomiony i rozdrażniony moją tendencją do rozmowy z Tobą, kiedy nie było Cię w mieszkaniu, ale nie sądzę, żebyś to kiedyś załapał: nie robiłem tego dlatego, że nie zauważałem Twojej nieobecności, robiłem tak, bo dla mnie _zawsze_ tam byłeś, byłeś wszędzie, nosiłem Cię ze sobą, jako stały, solidny ciężar w sercu. Te momenty, kiedy Cię ze mną nie było, były nieważnymi danymi, nic nie znaczącymi, usuniętymi zaraz potem. Oskarżyłeś mnie o bycie maszyną, przy naszej ostatniej rozmowie twarzą w twarz, i miałeś rację, w pewnym sensie, bo _byłem_ jak maszyna, która ożywała tylko w Twojej obecności. Reszta mojego życia dla mnie nie istniała.

I wiedziałem to - _wiedziałem_ \- zanim skoczyłem z tego dachu. Wiedziałem to, co mówię Ci teraz, co do joty. Emocje nie są mi tak obce, by nie wiedzieć, że byłem w Tobie zakochany, beznadziejnie, niszczycielsko, wszystkie te poetyckie banały, które okazały się tak bardzo odpowiednie. Czego nie wiedziałem, to to, jak bardzo będę za Tobą tęsknić, jak bardzo Twoja strata by

Jeśli zapytasz o mnie Lestrade'a albo Mycrofta, powiedzą Ci jedną strasznie podobną rzecz, mianowicie że zawsze robię o jeden krok za dużo.

 

***

 

 _Drogi Johnie_ , napisał Sherlock na skrawku papieru przed sobą. Właśnie skończył ponownie czytać poprzedni list i był z niego tak niezadowolony, jak z poprzedniego. Ponosił porażkę, tak samo żałośnie, jak zawsze w niedawnej przeszłości. Jego ramię bolało, bok szarpał boleśnie, a wiatr na zewnątrz wył i trząsł ścianami małej chatki.

                Sherlock zmarszczył brwi i postukał długopisem o bok biurka, spoglądając na litery w imieniu Johna, na zawijas w _J,_ kreskę ogonka w _n_. Najprostsze, najnudniejsze, najzwyczajniejsze imię na świecie. Praktycznie żart sam w sobie, tak bardzo proste, nudne i zwyczajne. A Sherlock mówił je tyle razy każdego dnia, wypowiadał je z uczuciem, irytacją, strachem i pochlebstwem, nawet o tym nie myśląc, i nie zatrzymał się, by pomyśleć, jak fakt, że nie będzie go mógł dłużej używać, sprawi, iż imię to stanie mu w gardle, dusząc go, tkwiąc w środku.

                Pukanie do drzwi było tak nieoczekiwane, że je zignorował, uznając je za wiatr stukający o coś na zewnątrz. Powtórzyło się. Sherlock spojrzał na drzwi i sięgnął po broń leżącą na biurku obok listu, którego nie potrafił napisać. Wydawało się nieprawdopodobne, żeby morderca najpierw pukał, ale nieprawdopodobne było również to, że _ktokolwiek_ zastuka do tych drzwi. Przeszedł przez takie piekło, żeby być _martwym_ , całkowicie i kompletnie tym razem. Powinien już nie mieć kontaktu z ludźmi.

                Pukanie powtórzyło się i ciekawość wzięła górę, jak zawsze. Sherlock nie zamierzał się bawić w dobrego samarytanina, ale musiał wiedzieć, kto błąkał się po Syberii w środku zamieci. Więc trzymał broń w gotowości i ruszył do przodu, by otworzyć drzwi.

                Śnieg zawirował, wpadając co środka wraz z masą zimnego powietrza, i Sherlock zmrużył oczy przez siłę powiewu, który odebrał mu oddech, a kiedy już mógł coś zobaczyć przez biel, ujrzał ciemną, solidną sylwetkę, i niemal od razu wiedział kto to, i nie chciał w to uwierzyć, bo to było niemożliwe, bo musiał mieć halucynacje, bo...

                Imię napuchło mu w przełyku i wykwitło na ustach, dławiąc go. Po raz pierwszy od sześciu miesięcy i dziewięciu dni, Sherlock Holmes powiedział na głos:

                - John.


End file.
